candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2016
Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:19 Mossy Mos @Rose Hi Emmaelise401 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:55 Emmaelise401 DAmn some major drama today. 9:56 Mossy Mos @Emma HI Emmaelise401 has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. DoCheonGong has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Felix Vašečka has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 5:02 Not real name Felix pm Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:03 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Play the music at 2:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucIy5SXoVFc Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:01 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 or you could listen to the music on my profile :P Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:48 Not real name You cant reset the counting Olaf Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 7:49 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Potato Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:24 HM100 Hello Edwin http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_100_(Super_Saga)/Versions New version added but leaked now Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:56 Mossy Mos @HM HI Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. 12:06 HM100 Hello Mossy!!! Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:07 Mossy Mos @HM HI Sorry Today I do little edit... because i'm sick today... I caught cold... 12:08 HM100 Oh kay Mossy 12:08 Mossy Mos @HM I have to rest now. 12:08 HM100 OK. Rest mossy For now 12:09 Mossy Mos @HM dont forget for hope 12:09 HM100 OKay 12:09 Mossy Mos @HM I will better soon. 12:09 HM100 Okay!!! I will stop chat for a while 12:09 Mossy Mos @HM Bye good night 12:10 HM100 Goodlight Mossy 12:10 Mossy Mos @HM bye 12:10 HM100 Cya Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:10 HM100 Ηi Olaf Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 1:11 HM100 Category:Levels with three candy colors Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:13 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 You mean Category:Levels with three candy colours ? 1:13 HM100 Thank you Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3:16 Megaphantaze Anything to report? Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 4:16 HM100 Nothing Mega Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:34 HM100 Hi olad 4:34 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Who's Olad? XD Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 4:38 HM100 I mean olaf Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:39 Not real name Lol olad 4:40 HM100 Was my mistake. Was actually olaf ola* (What letter is missing from that name nrn) 4:40 Not real name F F 4:41 HM100 Yes but you have to post it once 4:42 Not real name Thread:370835?useskin=oasis faster post 1750 4:42 HM100 how did you put useskin=oasis 4:42 Not real name The second time was accident due to slow connection IDK its in my phone 4:43 HM100 Okay Nt rl nm, an impersonator of you http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_4_(Super_Saga) What level is its original counterpart? 4:45 Not real name I saw that impersonator come to chat few weeks ago 4:46 HM100 Yes, was not Nt rl nm http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_4_(Super_Saga) Found that it is from a jelly level (What level?) Level ** from Jelly Saga 4:47 Not real name 67 4:48 HM100 Bravo!!!! http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_7_(Super_Saga) and http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_8_(Super_Saga) Both come from levels in Jelly saga. What are they? Syntax: Levels ** and ** from Jelly Thanks for fixing typos and info in trivia of my l4 4:54 Not real name LOL "This version was available only in some cities" Whats that 4:55 HM100 Version was originally posted in cities (You have citie A to Z) Some are in A but not in E. AKA Localhosts 4:55 Megaphantaze I found a turnip account again 4:55 HM100 What Special:Log/block 4:55 Megaphantaze This turnip is not gonna come here and throw cluster bombs I am blocking him now HM 4:55 HM100 If found, ban 4:55 Not real name Its 1750 not 1570 HM 4:55 HM100 Special:Log/chatban 4:55 Megaphantaze He has somehow managed to survive 4:56 HM100 OK Block him before comes to chat May edit too... 4:57 Megaphantaze alohapromo Anyone knows this user? 4:57 HM100 No User:alohapromo But if edits, blocked by the filter 5:03 Not real name IDK 5:04 HM100 Ok 5:07 Not real name Whats with alpha version 5:08 HM100 Codenames were with other names http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_4_(Super_Saga)/Versions Check them (You need to see the codenames tab to view them) It had project release and had different designs You can comment too if they're funny levels. 5:11 Not real name Hows your ccjs 5:12 HM100 In the new episode 1st level now Asew54321 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:13 HM100 Hi Asew 5:13 Asew54321 o/ 5:13 Not real name Hi asew 5:13 Asew54321 Anyone here make levels? 5:15 Megaphantaze I don't do them anymore 5:17 HM100 I do them now 5:17 Not real name HM in.new wpisode in.ccjs hardest now is buffed 436 Before level buffs I think hardest was 424 or 426 436 ccjs buffed could be VH-IH HM 5:19 Asew54321 Dang, They're already up there in CCJS? 5:21 HM100 OK N Real N 5:22 Not real name Yes Also buffed ccjs 429 could be VH And they buff levels too fast 5:23 HM100 No nerfs 5:23 Not real name Level 429, 432, 433, 436 and 439 got buffed 4 days after levels 421-440 were released 5:24 HM100 OK 5:24 Not real name I still played the prebuff version though 5:25 HM100 How? 5:25 Not real name No 5:26 HM100 Turning off the WiFi? 5:26 Not real name I mean when I reached there, it was still not buffed No 5:26 HM100 OKay 5:26 Not real name But I know how to make pre buff versions appear If you turn off wifi, the 3 starting boosters will disappear 5:27 HM100 OK And the candy crush family button too Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 5:32 Megaphantaze Daang How am I supposed to edit Alpha Betty Saga Wiki, if there's no artifacts to tell the world's name? Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:34 Megaphantaze New world in Alpha Betty is released, but oddly enough thre's only one episode available now HM100 has gone to crush some candies. 5:43 Asew54321 ahhhhhhhh Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Asew54321 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 2016 09 11